


Moving Into a New House.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Original Work, Poltergeist - Fandom
Genre: Gen, My Own OC Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: A Family Had Just Moved Into a New House, Until Something Strange is about to Happen.





	Moving Into a New House.

It was on a clear sunny day in a town called Oakland Falls, on that day a 6'2', brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing underwear, pants, shirt, socks, shoes, 43-year-old man named William Barry Murphy was in the driver seat of a dark blue mini-van, with his 5'7', shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing under-wear, bra, pants, shirt, socks, shoes, 37-year-old woman named Elizabeth Mackenzie Murphy was sitting in the passenger seat, in the back seat of the mini-van was their 3'4', light brown hair, light brown eyes, wearing underwear, pants, shirt, socks, sneakers, 3-year-old son named Michael Issac Murphy, They were moving into a brand new house, they were following a Moving Van, until they arrived at their new house, William and Elizabeth started telling the movers where to put their furniture at, until they got settled into their new house, That Evening, Elizabeth was in the kitchen, getting a glass of water from the kitchen sink, not knowing that something or someone was watching her, She didn't even notice it, She, William, and Michael went to bed, and went to sleep, that night the living room TV mysteriously turned it'self on, a national anthem was being played on the TV, until static came on, strange whispers was talking through the static, Until Elizabeth woke up, she quietly got up out of the bed, she walked out of the master bedroom, walked down the hallway, down the stairs, into the living room, she started walking toward the TV that was in the Entertainment Center, she got down in front of the TV and started looking at it.

"Hello?, are you there?, What?, you're going to have to speak up I can't hear you", Elizabeth said. 

about an hour later William walked down the stairs and saw his wife looking at the TV, he decided not to bother her, he saw her put her hands on the TV Screen, he went back up th e stairs, and went back to bed, The Next Night, Elizabeth and William were sleeping in the master bed.


End file.
